Forbidden Lover
by Shunari Yuui
Summary: Meu amante proíbido...tá a descrição tá um lixo...mas mais pra frente vocês vão entender
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Forbidden Lover

**Gênero:**Romance,Yaoi

**Personagens:**Ruki,Reita,Kai,Miyavi,Aoi,Uruha.

**Classificação:**lemon

**Comentário:**Essa fic vai ser inspirada totalmente na música "Forbidden Lover" do L'arcenCiel e terá 23 capitulos(número de versos da música).O titulo nçao faz muito sentido agora...mas vai fazer...

boa leitura e espero que não esteja MUITO ruim

**Fic dedicada a Paula-chan que me atura quando eu abandono ela no msn,quando esqueço de passar músicas e ainda me manda milhares de cartinhas fofas e adora meus desenhos e tirinhas! **

**Capitulo 1:"Flutuando na escuridão do mar gelido..."**

Já eram mais de 4 horas da tarde e o calor de verão atormentava os 5 jovens que ensaiavam em um estudio na PSCompany...mas um deles tinha muito mais com que se preocupar do que simplesmente calor...ou melhor...se preocupava com outro tipo de calor...

_"Você tem que falar com ele!Isso já não é normal...não mesmo..."_pensava.

"-...mas a melodia não está combinan..."

"_Caramba!Como eu sou covarde!"_estava distraído demais para uma discução tão trivial.

"-...o que você acha Ruki?"

_"Tá...eu vou falar com ele hoje!"_fechou os olhos um pouco.

"-Ruki...?"

_"Bom...hoje não...amanhã,talvez...NÃO!Eu tô me sabotando de novo...eu tenho que arrumar coragem"_fechou bem os punhos e respirou fundo.

"-É hoje!"disse em voz alta."_ops..."_

"-É hoje o que Ruki?"perguntou o baterista que antes estava tentando chamar a atenção do baixinho.

"-Ahmm...n-nada!Nada mesmo!"disse fazendo gestos um tanto quanto exagerados com os braços para depois por as mãos atrás da cabeça,totalmente encabulado com sua distração.

"-Já falei queo peso desses seus dreads está afetando a sua abilidade de pensar...mas ninguem me escuta!"disse Aoi em tom de brincadeira.

"-Ham...foi sem querer...gomen..."disse se curvando um pouco pra frente"Podemos continuar?"

"_Ufa...preciso me controlar...eu podia ter falado coisa pior...aiai..."_

"-Bom pessoal!Já são sete horas...acho que já terminamos por hoje..."disse Kai enquanto começava a arrumar o estúdio.

"-Ai que boooooom!"bocejou Uruha enquanto se espreguiçava"Bom...err...alguem quer sair hoje???Vocês sabem né...hoje é sabado e amanhã é nosso dia de folga e ficar em casa não é uma ideia muito atrativa..."

"-Eu vou sim!Não aguento mais ficar trancafiado em casa!"respondeu Aoi enquanto guardava sua guitarra com todo cuidado possivel.

"-Eu também...hum...posso chamar uma pessoa...?"interrogou Kai

"-Logico que você pode chamar o Miyavi...agente não quer que você fique a noite inteira com cara de bunda,ne Kai-kun???"Respondeu Uruha apertando as bochechas de Kai,que estava mais vermelho que um pimentão

"-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!Verdade...pode chamar sua vara-pau Kai...agente não liga...mas e vocês dois??"falou Aoi se referindo aos dois que ainda não haviam se pronunciado...Ruki,por que estava totalmente alheio a discução,ocupado demais pensando em um jeito de falar com uma certa pessoa e Reita por que simplesmente ainda não havia decidido se queria passar seu dia de folga de ressaca.

Ao escutar seu nome ser mencionado,Ruki acordou de um pulo de seus devaneios e disse:

"-Hum...bom...acho que eu vou sim...não tenho nada pra fazer amanhã mesmo...não pode ser tão ruim..."deixando um sorriso escapar para Aoi que respondeu com uma piscadela"E você Reita??"perguntou ao loiro que já se dirigia a porta com seu baixo em mãos.

"-Não...acho que não vou...tenho muita coisa pra fazer amanhã...aproveitem por mim"e com essas palavras saiu do estúdio deixando os outros 4 rapazes para trás.

"_Logo hoje...droga..."_pensou Ruki soltando um longo suspiro"_ops de novo...espero que ninguem tenha visto..."_mas pelo que via...os outros estavam muito animados discutindo aonde ir...

Meia hora depois,já estavam em frente de um sobrado extremamente iluminado esperando parecia não estar muito afim de diversão aquela noite...suspirava toda hora e o seu rosto não poderia parecer mais desanimado...mas todos os outros estavam tão animados que nem notaram.

"-Hey rapazes!"

Sim...com toda certeza era Miyavi...ao virarem poderam enchergar um homem MUITO alto e magro que se dirigia a eles...quase não chamava a atenção com seu jeito _nada espalhafatoso_...por onde ia passando todos viravam os rostos para vê-lo melhor.

"-Oi Miyavi!"reponderam os outros quatro,cada um recebendo um beijo bem estalado na bochecha.

"-Ué...cadê o Rei-kun?"perguntou.

"-Ele não vem...tinha muita coisa pra fazer amanhã..."falou Ruki com um tom quase perceptivel de tristeza na voz,o qual fez força para apagar imediatamente"Vamos entrar,ou vocês pretendem ficar aqui fora mesmo??"terminou,rindo e indo para a entrada do local sendo seguido rapidamente pelos outros.

O lugar era amplo,iluminado apenas por luzes negras e outras coloridas que piscavam.Haviam muitas pessoas na pista dançando ao som das músicas animadas tocadas pelo DJ.Os rapazes rumaram para um dos cantos do salão,aonde sentaram-se em uma mesa comprida.Instantes depois o garçon veio atende-los voltando logo depois com uma garrafa de super dry e outra de whisk.

"-Eu vou no banheiro...volto já..."Ruki disse depois de umas horas,já não fazendo tanta questão de esconder um pouco de sua insatisfação

"_Qual é a minha afinal de contas??"_se perguntava enquanto jogava um pouco de água gelada no rosto"_Se eu gosto tanto do Reita,por que não consigo falar nada??Eu sou muito covarde mesmo..."_pensou enquanto se apoiava numa das pias,logo depois escutou passos e uma figura grande de cabelos escuros entrou no banheiro.

"-Que foi Ruki?"questionou Miyavi.

"-Nada!Eu tô ótimo!"respondeu com o sorriso mais falso possivel.

"-Não parece"afirmou apontado para o rosto molhado do menor,abrindo uma torneira e lavando as mãos"Por que você não vai atras do Reita??"

"-C-como assim?Não entendi essa...heheh"

"-Olha Ruki...eu não sou idiota!É óbvio que você você não passou a noite enteira com mau-humor por dor de barriga!Desde que eu perguntei onde tava o Reita e você respondeu com cara de bunda que eu percebi..."

"-Nossa...eu sou tão óbvio assim?"

"-Huahhauhauhauhauhua...não...falndo sério,você é até um pouco mais...dá quase pra ler na tua testa: 'Vô ficar emburrado por que o Reita não veio'"disse enquanto passava o dedo indicador na testa de Ruki como se realmente estivesse lendo.

Bom...talvez fosse uma boa hora pra...quem sabe..._pedir um conselho..._

"-Mas...hum...é...o q-que..."

"-O que você deve fazer?"interrompeu o mais velho,recebendo uma afirmação encabulada do menor"Oras...vá atrás dele!"

"-AWWW!Isso é facil falar..."parrou e virou-se para o espelho"Mas eu não sei se...hum...se ele gosta de homensmuito menos..._se gosta de mim..."_terminou num quase susurro.

"-Bom...você nunca vai saber...se não tentar..."fez uma pausa"e quanto a ele gostar de você...eu não duvido nem um pouco...você pode não achar Ruki...mas tenho certeza que o Reita te acha bem atraente...aliais...ele e o resto do mundo...só você se menospreza!"terminou com um sorriso confiante.

"-É..."respondeu baixo"É!"disse com mais convicção"Você tem razão Miyavi...eu nunca vou saber se eu não tentar!Bom...acho que eu vou agora até o apartamento dele...antes que eu perca a coragem...ou que o efeito dos meus dois copos de whisk passe..."riu"Você diz para os outros que eu tive que ir embora?"

"-Sem problemas!"deu uma piscadela"Eu arrumo uma disculpa qualquer."

"-Bom..."deu uma última olhada no espelho e arrumou um pouco o cabelo"Eu vou indo..."

"-Certo..mas vai com calma"

Quando já estava na porta,Ruki se virou para o mais velho.

"-Hey Miyavi..."

"-Hum?"

"-Obrigado!"disse com o seu melhor sorriso e saiu deixando o outro sozinho

"-De nada...mas anda logo baixinho!" e Ruki se foi"Como esse povo leva a vida à sério...tsc tsc"disse balançando a cabeça e voltou para a mesa.

Já era a quinta vez que apertava a campainha,sem resposta._"Mas será que ele não vai atender??"_então olhou para o relogio...2:30 da manhã!_"Puta merda!tá explicado por que ele não atende!Eu sou muuuuuito burro mesmo...tomara que ele não tenha acor..."_estava quase indo embora quando ouviu o click da porta se destrancando e logo depois a figura de um Reita meio descabelado só com uma calça de moletom aparecer.Ficou muito vermelho com a imagem do amigo...mas depois lembrou-se a que viera e ficou mais vermelho ainda.

"-R-Ruki?Mas vocês não iam sair?"Perguntou o mais velho.

"-A-agente s-saiu e tal..."raios...por tinha que gaguejar tanto?

"-Mas..o que você está fazendo aqui então...?"

"-Aw...eu vim...hum..ver como você tá..."falou sem encontrar uma uma resposta melhor.

"-Bom...eu tô bem...agora você já pode ir."falou fechando a porta quando a mão de Ruki segurou a mesma

"-Reita...preciso falar com você...posso entrar?"

"-Lógico...entra..."respondeu,com um tom indiferente...quase frio,dando espaço para o outro entrar.

Ruki entrou no apartamento um tanto quanto bagunçado...mas não se precupou com nada ao seu redor...só em como suas mãos tremiam e suavam e todos seus pensamento se tornavam cada vez mais confusos e embaralhados._"O que eu tô fazendo aqui?!?"_.Teve vontade de correr...ou até que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse para que não tivesse que encarar os olhos de Reita de novo...e por que ele estava tão..._frio..._tão distante...será que tinha magoado Reita de alguma forma?Não lembrava de ter feito nada"_Ai minha cabeça...droga..."_

"-Sente-se"disse para o menor enquanto sentava-se numa poltrona de frente para o sofá"Pode falar...tô escutando."

"Bom...hum..."nossa...como dizer simples três palavras pode ser tão dificil!"Reita...é que...como que eu vou falar isso..."

"Fala logo!Você tá me deixando nervoso!"

"Tá bom!"

Levantou-se do sofa,andou até Reita,aproximando seus rostos,surpreendendo o mais velho com as açoes.Agora podia sentir a respiração do outro acariciando a sua pele,se aproximando cada vez mais até simplesmente encostar os lábios num toque timido e carinhoso,"_meu deus!o que eu tô fazendo?!?Eu só posso tá ficando maluco!M-mas...é...tão bom..." _

_**Continua...**_


	2. Com as ondas da história

**Comentário:**A estúpida que vos fala já tinha digitado a história inteirinha uma vez...quando a trouxa terminou,apertou o botão errado e apagou tudo!

Ahuhauuahuahuahuah...mas então...agora ta tudo pronto..AGAIN!

Bom...não tá tão boa ou comprida quanto eu queria mas...é a vida...nem sempre é como agente querTa meio...sei lá...levem em consideração que escrevi ele inteiro escutando "girls,be ambitious"então supõe-se que esse seja um pouco mais feliz...

So...enjoy!

**Capitulo 2:"Com as ondas da história..."**

"_mas eu não posso!"_e abrindo os olhos,saiu de cima do mais velho.

"-Re-reita!!Desculpa!Eu não...Ah..."disse um tom de desespero"...desculpa!"e saiu correndo do apartamento deixando o loiro sozinho.

Saiu em disparada pelo corredor em direção ao elevador,no qual entrou rapidamente apertando o botão do térreo e descansando a cabeça e uma das paredes geladas,o que foi um grande alivio,já que seu rosto estava tão quente que ele jurou ter escutado um chiado de quando algo muito quente é jogado na água.

"_O que eu fui fazer_?_Agora que eu não tenho chances mesmo...bom...será?Ele não pode ser..totalmente contra..afinal ele correspondeu...!"_pensou rápido demais para que pudesse analisar tudo que se formava na sua cabeça,já estava quase em seu próprio apartamento" _PARA TUDO!Ele corresponde!Ele...me beijou!Bom..tecnicamente fui eu que o beijei..mas...AH que droga!Agente se beijou!"_então voltou ao apartamento do loiro dirigindo o mais rápido que seu carro permitia e apertou o botão do sexto andar de novo"_Eu sou muito estúpido de ter saído correndo!Covarde!Covarde!Covarde!"_pensava dando pequenas batidas na própria testa.

"_Bom...hum...lá vou eu..."_e apertou a campainha pela sexta vez naquela noite...sem resposta...

"-Reita?Você tá aí?"nada...nem um som...então Ruki ligou para casa de Reita...se o outro estivesse lá com certeza atenderia...

"-Oi,você ligou para o Reita.No momento não posso atender ou não estou.Deixei seu recado após o sinal.Bai"pode escutar essas palavras duplamente,uma em seu celular e outra vindo de dentro do apartamento..._"ele deve ter saído...droga...mas pra onde?Bom...segunda-feira eu falo com ele então..."_e voltou para o elevador...mas se tivesse esperado em silencio poderia ter escutado um barulho vindo do apartamento do baixista...um soluço de alguém sentado atrás da porta...

VXVXVXVXVXV

Estava jogado no sofá do estúdio...dormira muito bem depois que "falara" com Reita,permitindo-se até alguns sonhos..._nada inocentes..._mas de domingo para segunda foi outra história,a perspectiva de ter de encarar os olhos do mais velho mantivera os seus bem abertos durante quase toda a noite planejando o que falar e como agir perto do baixista.então o baixinho escutou o som da porta se abrindo..mas não fez o mínimo esforço para ver quem era...

"-Yo Ruu-chan!"era a voz de Aoi.

"-Ohio Aoi-kun"respondeu lentamente e com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto no sofá.

"-Nossa...tem mais alegria e animação em um cemitério..."comentou o moreno enquanto tirava a guitarra da maleta,conectava-a ao amplificador e começava a afiná-la.

"-Não dormi direito..."

"-Falou com o Reita?"perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo,fazendo o menor sentar-se de um pulo.

"-Como assim?Falar o que Aoi?Eu acho que você ta ficando maluco..heheh"respondeu encabulado e começando a ficar ligeiramente vermelho.

"-Ai Ruki..num disfarça!O Miyavi chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha na mesa falando que você tinha ido embora...ninguém ligou...maseu percebi que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo..e bom...eu ODEIO ficar por fora...então eu ameacei a ficar cantando na orelha dele a noite toda se ele não me contasse..."parou um pouco o que fazia e olhou com um rosto pensativo para o mais novo"mas acho que ele cedeu mesmo por que ele tava morrendo de vontade de falar..."ponderou,voltando a afinar se instrumento.

"-MAS AQUELE MAGRELO ME PAGA!!!VOU QUEBRAR ELE NO MEIO!O KAI QUE ME DESCULPE MAS EU VÔ MATAR O MIYAVI!AQUELE FILHO DE UMA..."começou Matsumoto mas logo foi interrompido por Shiroyama antes que abaixasse o nível do palavreado.

"-Calma baixinho!Teu segredo ta salvo comigo!"acalmou.Mas e aí...falou com ele?"

"-Bom...não exatamente..."

"-Ei!O que você quer dizer com esse exatamente?????Vocês não...?Né?AI-MEU-DEUS-RUKI!Eu sei que é o Reita,mas segurança em primeiro lugar!Camisinha SEMPRE!"disse rapido,não deixando espaço para o menor desmenti-lo.

"-NÃO!"respondeu um pouco mais alto do que pretendia ao entender plenamente todas as implicaões da frase de Aoi"Agente não..._transou..._eu fui até o apartamento dele...e agente se beijou..ou melhor...eu beijei ele...e depois eu fiquei invergonhado e saí correndo..."terminou corando por sua passada estupidez.

"-Não acredito Ruki...você parece uma menininha no colegial...e ainda por cima tira a graça de tudo...se eu dependesse de você pra me divertir..."e balançou a cabeça em negação.

"-Hum...sua mais nova diversão é imaginar seus amigos transando Aoi-kun?"perguntou o baixinho em tom de desafio

"-Não"respondeu com naturalidade"Eu não preciso ficar só imaginando homens transando...pra isso que eu tenho o Uruha."terminou com mais naturalidade ainda,dando um sorriso divertido para o queixo caido de Ruki enquanto pegava seu maõ de malboro menthal do bolso e acendia um proximo a uma janela aberta.

"-Eu juro que não preciso saber da sua vida sexual...muito menos da sua vida sexual com o Uruha..."replicou Ruki,se jogando novamente no sofá.

"-Ai Ruki...que saco!Você sabe muito bem o que acontece com um casal entre quatro paredes...já tá bem crescidinho..."parou analisando a anatomia do baixinho a sua frente"tá...crescidinho você não é mas...bom...já tá bem velho pra ficar cheio de pudores!Como você acha que você nasceu?Sua mãe e seu pai transaram.Sexo é bom e faz bem a saúde!Que coisa..."terminou dando um trago em seu cigarro aceso.

"-Mas...hum..aoi..como é...você sabe..."comesou coçando a nuca e abaixando a cabeça para que a franja cobrisse um pouco do rubor.

"-O que?Sexo com um homem?"interrompeu antes que o outro se enrolasse mais ainda com as palavras

"-Hum...é...então...como é?"

"-Bom..suponho que eu não posso te contar o final de um filme que você vai assitir,posso?Perderia toda a graça...bom...toda não,com certeza..mas perderia um pedacinho da graça"terminou reticente enquanto apagava o cigarro e o jogava no lixo.

"-Mas...como assi...HEY!Que negocio é esse de filme que eu vou assistir?Você té ensin..."

Mas não consiguia desferir nenhuma palavra ou chingamento ao moreno...aliais,a única coisa que fazia agora era respirar...e até isso fazia com certa dificuldade.Naquela hora,Uruha Kai e Reita entraram pela porta do estúdio,os dois primeiros conversando e rindo de alguma piada de Uruha...já o terceiro estava em silencio...distante..._denovo_

_"-_Bom dia rapazes!"falou Kai recebendo resposta dos outros 2 que já estavam na sala.

"-Bom diaaaaaa crianças!"exclamou Uruha recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Ruki e um debochado beijinho no ar de Aoi.

"_Raios...o que tá acontecendo com o Reita...?Será que eu fiz alguma coisa?Bom...eu acho que não...não que eu realmente lembre..a não ser que seja por causa...do beijo..."_

"-Ô RUKI!"finalmente escutou Aoi,que já estava na treceira tentativa de chamar sua atenção totalmente dispersa.Virou-se então,percebendo que todos já encontravam em suas posiçoes..._"nossa...devo ter ficado uns 10 minutos nesses devaneios..."_

"-Dá pra ser ou tá dificil,heim meio metro?"perguntou Uruha em tom brincalhão.

"-Tá...calma!já vou!"e dirigiu-se para o microfone"_na hora do almoço eu falo com ele..."_

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXV 

"-12:30!Quem quer almoçar???"questionou Kai,saindo de trás da bateria.

"-Euuuuu!"respondeu Uruha,levantando o braço como criança de primario que pede pra ir ao banheiro no meio da aula"Meu estomago tá roncando."terminou postando a mão que antes estava no ar em seu estomago fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

"-Quando seu estomago num tá roncando,Uru?"brincou Kai.

"-Poxa Kai!...são momento muito intimos poxa...num posso ficar falando assim em publico!"respondeu com um olhar malicioso que logo se tornou em gargalhada após constatar a cara de tacho do moreno.E assim todos se dirigiram a porta...opa...nem todos.

Antes de sair Ruki virou-se e viu que Reita ainda estava sentado em uma cadeira com o baixo no colo,e perguntou.

"-Você não vem,Reita?"

"-Não...vou arrumar meu baixo...tá com um som esquisito...depois eu como alguma coisa na lanchonete mesmo..."

"-Tá bom..."quem falou agora foi Aoi"Agente se vê depois então...vem Ruki?"

"-Tô indo..." e assim os quatro sairam da sala deixando Reita sozinho.

"_De novo eu não consegui falar com ele..tô ficando cada vez mais covarde...mas por que ele está...tão distante?Eu não fiz nada pra ele estar agindo assim comigo...a não ser que ele esteja me evitando por causa do beijo...maldito beijo.AHHHHHHH!Eu é que não vou ficar com essa dúvida martelando na minha cabeça!Vô resolver isso!E é agora!"_

"-Hum...esqueci..um negocio no estúdio..depois eu desço!"e voltou correndo para a sala que acabara de deixar,encontrando-a vazia,"_ué...?"_pensou,então teve um estalo"_aw!já sei!"_se conhecesse o baixista tão bem quanto pensava,saberia exatamente onde encontra-lo...

"_Sabia!"_pensou com um sorriso triunfante no lábios ao ver quem procurava exatamente aonde imaginara,Reita,na escada de incendio,fumando...exatamente como imaginara.

"-Reita...?"

"-Hum.."virou-se com o cigarro entre os lábios"Você não ia almoçar com o _Aoi?"_e o menor pode notar um tom de amargura em sua voz.

"-Eu preciso falar com você."

"-Falar o que?"respondeu,cada vez mais frio.

"-Reita..porque...por que você tá me tratanto assim?!?Tão...frio!O que eu te fiz ??"

Então Reita se levantou e falou com o tom mais dessesperado e triste que Ruki já tinha escutado sair dos lábios do mais velho

"-O Que você fez pra mim???Ah Ruk,não seja táo cínico!Tenha um minimo de respeito pelos meus sentimentos! e vergonha na cara!Primeiro você foca todo cheio de sorrisos e de piscadelas pra cima do Aoi...depois você vai na minha casa e me beija no meio da madrugada e sai correndo!E hoje eu chego e tevejo todo pra cima do Aoi denovo!Agora a pouco ele quase te arrastou da sala!Você é brincando comigo Ruki,é isso?!"

_"Então é isso!O Reita...tá...com CIÚMES!Mas que...coisa mais boba!Eu sou um completo acefalo!Como eu num pensei uma estupidez dessa antes!Bom..talvez por que seja uma estupidez...mas se ele tá com ciúmes isso quer dizer...!"_sua cabeça estava a mil por segundo e cada vez mais pensamentos brotavam em sua mente deixando-o totalmente zonzo.

"-Quer saber?Eu vou embora...vai lá e fode o Aoi se quiser...eu não me importo..aliais nem sei por que eu tô falando isso..."e saiu correndo deixando seu baixo e todo o resto no estúdio,inclusive Ruki,ainda estupefato por causa daquele bombardeio de infomarções confusas ,tentando as por no lugar certo.

Ligou,então,para Kai.

"-Kai?Avisa pro Uruha e pro Aoi que não vai ter ensaio hoje a tarde?"

"-Por que?Tá passando mal,Ruki?"

"-É..."ponderou"é sim...e o Reita teve que resolver umas coisas de última hora e já foi embora..."

"-Ah...pode deixar então...melhoras...bai"

"Bai,Kai-kun..."e desligou o telefone indo para o estacionamento...pensamento mais confuso impossivel...

Abriu a porta de casa ainda completamente tonto por tudo que escutara...agora que pensava bem..realmente parecia que tinha alguma coisa com Aoi...estranho...então finalmente conseguiu por um ou dois pensamentos no lugar...

"_Eu tenho que ligar pro Reita..."_e foi o que fez...primeiro no celular.

"-Desligado..."falou,sozinho"talvez...ele já esteja em casa"nada também...resolver então deixar um recado na secretária eletronica.

"-Hum...oi Reita.Eu sei que a essas horas você ainda deve estar me odiando...mas por favor escuta esse recdo inteiro...por favor...eu tenho que te falar que eu só amo você...eu não tenho nada com o aoi..pelo contrario...ele só tava tentando me fazer arrumar coragem pra falar com você...por...eu tive muito..._medo_.Me perdoa..eu sei que pode parecer dificil..mas desculpa a minha idiotice e minha covardia...eu te amo...masi que tudo...hum..me liga por favor."

Então a única coisa que ecôo no apartamento escuro e frio de Reita foi o som de um telefone sendo desligado...sendo levadas pelo vento frio que vinha da janela aberta,entrando pelos ouvidos de um certo rapaz que estava sentado num canto qualquer da sala,encolhido de frio ou de medo..não sabia bem...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Em pouco tempo,a cortina irá se levantar

_**Comentário da autora monga:**_YAY!Terminei finalmete!Gomenasai por não postar nada antes...é que eu tô em provas e é quase impossivel encontrar um tempo pra escrever...

Não tá boa por que eu sou **péssima** pra escrever lemon...mas pelomenos...eu tentei

Espero que gostem

kissus

bai

**Capitulo 3:"Em pouco tempo, a cortina irá levantar"**

"-O que eu tô fazendo¿"perguntou-se em voz alta enquanto dirigia"_indo pedir desculpas por ter sido um completo idiota"_respondeu-lhe uma voz dentro de sua mente...e o pior...é que ele sabia que a maldita voz estava certa...passou,então,a mão na franja,arrepiando-a.

"-E agora eu vou pedir desculpas...estranho...acho que eu mesmo não me perdoaria por ter sido tão cretino..."falou sozinho novamente"_então reze pra ele não ser tão estúpido e cabeça dura como você"_

Parou em frente a um prédio antigo,saiu,trancou o carro e andou sem pressa.Não precisava mais se identificar com o porteiro...depois de tantos anos entrando e saindo daquele prédio...suas visitas e de mais outros três rapazes que o porteiro considerava _estranhos porem bons meninos_ já eram normais.

Entrou no elevador apoiando-se em uma das paredes e fechando os olhos levemente.

"-Certo...refresque minha memória...o que eu pretendo¿"perguntou para o nada,mas a resposta veio de imediato daquela maldita voz que conversara com ele o caminho inteiro"_Você vai pedir as mais sinceras desculpas e esperar de todo o coração que ele as aceite e tudo fique bem"é...aquela voz irritante estava SEMPRE certa mesmo..._

Então a porta do elevador se abriu ele saiu para o corredor,avistando a porta em que bateria,caminhou até ela e bateu...uma,duas,três vezes...nada...nem um ruído.talvez ele tivesse saído ou algo do gênero.

Mas antes que percebesse já estava girando a mão sobre a maçaneta e adentrando o apartamento escuro.

"-Baka...deixou a porta aberta..de novo"

Foi até o sofá e avistou uma figura encolhida segurando um telefone entre os dedos entrelaçados,aproximou-se e passou os dedos pelo rosto do rapaz que dormia.

"-Dormiu esperando que eu ligasse...eu sou um estúpido mesmo..."

Abaixou-se do lado do sofá,tirou-lhe o telefone das mãos e ergueu-o no colo,pare ele não era difícil carregar aquele ser pequeno e leve.

"-Hummmmmm..."murmurou o menor enquanto era carregado pelo corredor.e de repente arregalou os olhos assustado se esforçando o mais que podia para não corar e falhando miseravelmente."Re-re-reita!O que você tá fazendo aqui¿!"perguntou com a voz ainda um pouco embargada se sono enquanto coçava os olhos.

"-Bom...'começou Reita"eu vim te pedir desculpas..."

"-Mas por que¿"perguntou Ruki agora,bem disperto.

"-Por que eu fui um cretino com você hoje mais cedo e tudo...só por que eu..."

"-Por que você tava com ciúmes do Aoi¿"interrompeu o mais novo esboçando um sorriso divertido.Foi a vez de Reita corar violentamente,mas não foi tão visível graças a bendita facha que usava...aquela facha havia o salvado em diversas ocasiões.

"Bom...não é bem assim...não sei...AH!Você sabe que foi ne¿!"admitiu derrotado enquanto o sorriso do mais novo ia se tornando gradativamente pervertido.

"-Reita..."e aproximando os lábios da orelha do mais velho sussurrou"Eu te amo...só você"e logo depois juntou seus lábios em um beijo ardente e apaixonado,iniciando um sincronismo perfeito entre suas línguas,separando-se depois de muitos minutos pela falta de ar.

"-Mas não pense que eu vou te perdoar assim tão fácil..."e fez uma pausa na qual Reita quase não conteve sua surpresa"vai ser necessário muito mais que só um beijo pra eu te perdoar..."terminou no tom mais sensual que o mais velho já havia escutado sair daqueles lábios...e tinha que admitir,os gemidos que dava em algumas músicas eram imitações infantis comparadas com aquilo que acabara de escutar...

Seu coração batia numa velocidade e com tal força que desconfiou que pudesse sair pela sua boca a qualquer momento...suas pernas bambeavam,mas não era por causa do outro que ainda se encontrava em seus braços e podia sentir um "pequeno" vulto se formar em suas calças.

"-O que você quer que eu faça então,heim baixinho¿"encontrou fôlego pra dizer.

"-Acho que você já é bem crescidinho pra precisar que eu explique..."sussurrou o menor,quase encostando os lábios na orelha de Reita,o que o fez arrepiar pela proximidade da respiração e não conteve um gemido que tentava prender na garganta,fazendo Ruki sorrir de satisfação pelo efeito que seus atos causavam no outro.

Reita não falou mais nada,apenas continuou seu caminho com Matsumoto ainda no colo,este que agora se agarrava ao seu pescoço dando-lhe pequenos beijos e chupões que mais tarde com certeza deixariam marcas roxas.Entrou,então no quarto e postou o mais novo no centro da cama e parou por alguns segundos para admirá-lo...nunca o vira tão...tão_ sublime_...essa era única palavra que poderia usar para descrevê-lo no momento...enquanto se mexia na cama de forma sensual e lambia os lábios.Engatinhou pela cama até sentir a respiração descompassada do outro sob a própria,novamente juntando novamente seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado enquanto tinha sua camiseta sendo desabotoada e jogando-a pra longe,sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas espinha enquanto as mãos do menor percorriam seu abdômen recém-descoberto,descendo-as para seu cinto,entendendo o que o mais novo queria,levantou-se ficando de joelhos,com uma perna de cada lado do corpo,para então tirar o cinto num movimento lento..._torturantemente lento..._que quase fez Ruki levantar-se e arrancar todas as roupas que ainda cobriam o corpo de Akira.

Finalmente Reita estava livre de todos aqueles panos incômodos inclusive sua tão preciosa faixa,beijou os lábios do outro e foi descendo os beijos enquanto desabotoava sua camiseta,logo depois jogando para o mesmo canto que jogara a própria.

"-Reita..."

"-O que...¿"perguntou enquanto lambia e beijava o umbigo do menor.

"-Eu quero fazer seu coração bater mais forte..."e com essa frase,saiu debaixo de Akira,colocando-o deitado sobre o mesmo ponto onde antes ele mesmo estava,tudo isso num movimento rápido e prazeroso que arrancou um longo suspiro de Reita,então sentou-se sobre ele,assumindo a posição que Reita havia ocupado segundos antes,sentando-se bem sobre sua ereção...se ele realmente queria fazer seu coração bater mais forte...estava chegando ao seu objetivo...

O loiro sentiu um olhar pesado sobre seu membro e ficou mais vermelho que já estava,se é que isso era possível,mas não teve muito tempo pra pensar sobre isso...já não consegui pensar em nada realmente,seria completamente impossível pensar com aquela umidade quente abocanhando seu membro lentamente,as únicas reações que teve foram,com uma das mãos,agarrar os lençóis desfazendo completamente a cama que já estava desarrumada,com a outra mão,segurar os dreads do mais novo e curvar o corpo em direção a sua boca que agora lambia sensualmente toda a extensão de seu pênis.

Ruki só podia escutar seu nome ser chamado entre frases incompreensíveis,em sua maioria obscenas e isso estava o deixando cada vez mais excitado...sim,era isso que queria,queria Akira implorando,pedindo...implorando por ele,então sentiu que se continuasse naquele ritmo o outro alcançaria o ápice muito rápido...e ele não queria isso de maneira nenhuma...afinal,eles tinha a noite inteira pela frente.Então escorregou o membro molhado para fora de sua boca recebendo alguns gemidos de reprovação pelo ato.

Sentou-se sobre Reita novamente beijando seu tórax até o lado de seu rosto.

"-Hey,reita..."falou enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha do mais velho.

"-Hummm..."respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

"-Me fode..."terminou com uma mordida no pescoço que provavelmente deixaria uma grande marca arroxeada...mas ele não estava nem aí,queria mesmo que todos vissem,que todos soubesse que o baixista lhe pertencia agora.

"-Por que não pediu antes¿"e sentou-se na cama com o vocalista ainda sobre si,tendo todo o cuidado para manter o contado visual enquanto retirava as calças e a roupa de baixo do menor.

"-Se doer,eu quero que me fale,certo¿"

"-Certo..."respondeu o vocal enquanto apoiava sua testa na do parceiro que começou a penetrar-lhe lentamente.

O baixista gemia enquanto sentia seu membro pulsante e necessitado de alivio entrando naquela abertura quente e apertada,então quando já estava no meio do caminho,escutou um gemido abafado de dor e aou abrir os olhos,os quais nem lembrava de ter fechado,viu que Ruki havia enterrado a cabeça em seu ombro.

"-ruki...você ta bem¿"perguntou com um tom de preocupação na voz.

"-Tô...tô sim...co-continue p-por fa-favor..."respondeu,ofegante.

"-Você tem certe..."mas nunca foi capaz de terminar a frase,por que antes que pudesse desferir mais uma palavra ruki levanotu o rosto e encarou-lhe nos olhos e sentou-se,fazendo o membro do baixista penetrar-lhe por completo e então jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo de prazer e dor.

"-Vai Reitaaaaaahhh..."gemeu enquanto começava pequenos movimentos de vai e vem com os quadris.

Logo não havia mais dor em seus gemidos...só o mais puro prazer.soltou um pequeno grito quando reita tocou-lhe em um ponto especial.

"Re-reitaaaaa...faz isso de novo..."falou com a voz suplicante entre longos gemidos,e ao-escutar essas palavras,o loiro estocou varias vezes o mesmo ponto com cada vez mais força enquanto levou a próprias mão ao membro negligenciado do menor e começou a masturbá-lo.

Ruki logo chegou ao orgasmo por causa da dupla estimulação,molhando os abdomens de ambos com seu sêmen e foi logo seguido por Reita,que despejou todo seu prazer dentro do menor.

Caíram na cama,ambos exaustos enquanto Reita puxava um lençol para cobri-los

"-Tô desculpado agora,heim¿"indagou o mais velho com um sorriso brincalhão.

"-hum...vô pensar seriamente no seu caso agora viu...mas...vai saber"e depositou um selinho nos lábios de Reita.

"-Posso dormir com você hoje¿"

"-Não pode não...você vai"e sorriu"a provavelmente vai ter que dormir aqui por muito tempo se quiser que eu te perdoe"

"-Oh!Você ta abusando de mim!"e puxou o menor pra mais perto.

"-Ah!e você fala como se não gostasse"e dormiram assim,abraçados e sorrindo.

------------------------------------------------R 3R---------------------------------------------------

Já estava acordado há uns 15 minutos,mas ainda não abrira os olhos,ainda estava resolvendo se o que acontecera na noite anterior fora só um sonho ou realidade.Mexeu os braços procurando algo que devia estar entre eles,algo pequeno e macio...mas não encontro nada e então finalmente abriu os olhos,vendo que se encontrava exatamente aonde desejava estar,na casa de Ruki...mais precisamente em sua cama.sorriu por constatar que nada havia sido um mero sonho...era realidade, e nunca foi tão feliz de constatar uma realidade...principalmente,nunca havia vivido uma realidade tão doce quanto a que se encontrava agora.Decidiu levantar-se para procurar o vocalista,antes passando no armário e cobrindo sua nudez com uma calça de moletom ligeiramente curta e procurou por todos os cômodos do apartamento até ficar parado de costas pra porta da sala olhando pra tudo sem entender o por que da ausência do baixinho.

"-YOOOOOO REI-CHAN!"então pulou de susto ao perceber que Ruki estava atrás dele e que havia acabado de chegar no apartamento.

"-Ué¿¿Onde você estava¿eu já tava ficando preocupado..."

"-ERRR...calma bela adormecida...eu tinha horário marcado pra cortar o cabelo hoje ne!Você nem se mexeu quando eu saí...dorme que nem um pedra hahahahahha"respondeu enquanto tirava o chapéu e os ósculos escuros e colocava-os sobre a mesa de centro deixando Reita de boca aberta"Que foi¿¿Não gostou¿"

"-Tá brincando!você ta lindo assim"e sorriu enquanto abraçava o menor e depositava-lhe um selinho nos lábios!"Eu gostava do visual coqueirinho mas definitivamente você fica melhor assim...parece que tomou um choque de 220 volts mas tá lindo!"

"-Seu chato!"e deu um pequeno soco no braço do mais velho

"-Mas era o coqueirinho mais lindo que eu já tinha visto!Juro!"e beijou o baixinho que não estava mais fingindo estar bravo,somente ria da brincadeira.Então se livrou dos braços do baixista e dirigiu-se a cozinha.

"-É que eu queria mudar um pouco o visual antes do novo PV..."

"-AHH!É verdade...vai ser hyena mesmo??"indagou Reita enquanto se jogava no sofá.

"-É...vai sim..."respondeu o mais novo enquanto abria a garrafa de suco"e vá por uma roupa descente por que hoje tem ensaio."

"-É...um pena que agente não vai..."

"-Por que???Você tá passando mal?"falou enquanto entrava na sala com dois copos de suco na mão a tempo de ver o baixista ajoelhar-se no sofa para poder encara-lo e medi-lo de cima a baixo.

"-temos coisas bem melhores pra fazer hoje,você não acha?"

_**CONTINUA...**_


End file.
